1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for attaching a vehicle radio amplifier to a vertical panel or obliquely angled panel of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to space constraints under the dash of new vehicles it has increasingly been important to provide alternate locations for mounting of electrical components of vehicle radios such as amplifiers and the like. In recent years it has become advantageous to mount such amplifiers in the trunk of the vehicle in order to save space under the dashboard of the vehicle. While these amplifiers are commonly mounted in a horizontal position, it would be advantageous to provide a mounting system which could be utilized for mounting an amplifier on a vertical surface or the underside of a surface which is obliquely angled to the horizontal.
The wall of the trunk which separates the passenger compartment from the trunk portion is a suitable location for mounting such units in normally unused trunk space. However, this wall is commonly angled at an oblique angle such that the surface is slanted inboard into the passenger's compartment complementing the slant of the back seat of the vehicle. Thus, in the past it has been problematic in mounting amplifiers in such a location in that it would be hard for the installer or production worker to line up the mounting holes for fasteners to secure the flanges of the amplifier to such an oblique surface.
Therefore, it has been a goal in the art to provide a mounting structure for initially hanging the amplifier onto a vertical or oblique panel in order to provide ease of mounting of the amplifier to such a panel. It additionally has been a goal in the art to provide such a mounting structure whereby rattling due to loosening of the fasteners holding the mounting assembly is reduced.